<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>crush | armin x reader | NSFW by rockcandie (orphan_account)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28977024">crush | armin x reader | NSFW</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/rockcandie'>rockcandie (orphan_account)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crushes, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gentle Kissing, House Party, Kissing, Modern Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Party, Secret Crush, Smut, Summer, Summer Vacation, Vaginal Sex, armin just deserves to be loved</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:21:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,069</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28977024</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/rockcandie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You've had a crush on shy boy Armin Arlert for your entire first year of college. At an end-of-summer pool party before your second year, fate pushes you together. Will you have the guts to finally make your move?</p>
<p>ALL CHARACTERS ARE AT THEIR SEASON FOUR AGES (NINETEEN). MINORS DO NOT INTERACT.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Armin Arlert/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>273</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>crush | armin x reader | NSFW</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“No way, he’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>totally</span>
  </em>
  <span> looking at you,” Sasha giggled, watching you flush red.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sasha, </span>
  <em>
    <span>shut up</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” you hissed, glancing over at the blond boy across the backyard.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If you don’t talk to him by the time the party’s over, I’m gonna be forever disappointed in you,” Sasha sang, raising a can of hard seltzer to her lips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In that moment, you totally regretted telling Sasha about your crush.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck off, he’s probably looking at something behind us,” you muttered pessimistically.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“In </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> bikini?” Sasha countered almost a little </span>
  <em>
    <span>too</span>
  </em>
  <span> loudly, “Armin isn’t blind. He’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>so</span>
  </em>
  <span> checking you out.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You suppose that was one of the risks you ran choosing to go to a pool party in one of your more flirty swimsuits- lots of wandering eyes and perverted minds. Not to mention the help Sasha’s excellent persuasion skills, of course.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on, don’t make Armin out to be a perv,” you whined.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, he’s perving alright,” Sasha teased, watching as she successfully got a rise out of you, “I bet in that smart little mind of his, he’s running his hands along your skin and untying the tie on your to--”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>SASHA!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” you whisper-shouted, covering your ears. She erupted into a fit of laughter.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good </span>
  <em>
    <span>God</span>
  </em>
  <span> I’m hoping you finally grow a pair and, like, make out with him or something,” Sasha groaned, “You’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>killing</span>
  </em>
  <span> me. A whole </span>
  <em>
    <span>year</span>
  </em>
  <span> of your schoolgirl rambles about him and nothing? Maybe it’s my fault for entrusting two introverts to shack up.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m getting another drink,” you rolled your eyes, heading towards a table with a bowl of shamelessly-spiked fruit punch set up at the poolside. Liquid courage is going to have to be necessary whether you choose to chat up your crush or stick with Sasha’s talkative drunk side.</span>
</p>
<ul>
<li><span>⋆┈┈｡ﾟ❃ུ۪ ❀ུ۪ ❁ུ۪ ❃ུ۪ ❀ུ۪ ﾟ｡┈┈⋆</span></li>
</ul>
<p>
  <span>“Dude, quit staring, you look like a creep,” Eren laughed, elbowing an unsuspecting Armin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I-I’m not staring at anyone,” Armin asserted. Oops.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You can’t lie for shit, Armin,” Eren argued, “You’re totally eyeing up that chick from your English class you wouldn’t shut up about.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Cut it out, Eren, I’m not,” he continued.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Armin, some advice from a girl, if you just stare she’s totally gonna think you’re a regular creep,” Mikasa added, sipping from a red plastic cup, “You better talk to her or make peace with the fact that she’s gonna dismiss you as a pervert from this day forward.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Armin let his face collapse into his hands and grumbled. “You guys aren’t helpful.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We aren’t helpful?” Eren playfully gasped, feigning offense, “What’s that, Armin? Mikasa and I should set you two up? Maybe I should ask the guys if they have a guest room here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Armin’s cheeks were now painted a vibrant red. “Eren, </span>
  <em>
    <span>no</span>
  </em>
  <span>, I’ll kill you,” he protested. He usually fell for Eren’s attempts to get his goat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She’s over at the drinks table by the edge of the pool,” Mikasa reported, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Alone</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” She made a point to draw out that last word.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, come on, Armin, it doesn’t get much better than this,” Eren said, “Plus, from everything you’ve told us, she definitely likes you back. Just ask her about her summer or something.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And if you totally blow it, just say you were drunk,” Mikasa pointed out, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Talk. To. Her.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Armin considered this. He drew a deep breath, attempting to muster the will to make his move.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No funny business, Eren, I mean it,” he asserted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eren laughed and smacked Armin on the shoulder. “Go get her, man!”</span>
</p>
<ul>
<li><span>⋆┈┈｡ﾟ❃ུ۪ ❀ུ۪ ❁ུ۪ ❃ུ۪ ❀ུ۪ ﾟ｡┈┈⋆</span></li>
</ul>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, haven’t seen you since June,” a familiar voice said. You nearly spat out your drink. It couldn’t be…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You turned around to see Armin Arlert in the flesh. His hair had gotten lighter and floppier over the summer, but his brilliant blue eyes remained as wide and gentle as they had been all those months ago.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh my God, Armin, yeah, it’s been forever.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Awkward silence.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, uh, what did you do over the summer?” he asked shyly, reaching his arm over his shoulder to scratch his upper back, sensing the strange air between the two of you.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, uh, mostly spent it at home with my family,” you explained, “Little trips here and there. Glad to be back at school, though.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, that’s fun,” he commented with a small smile, “I stayed in for the most part. I did go on a road trip with my friends Eren and Mikasa. We went to the beach.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s nice,” you beamed, “So, do you prefer the pool or the ocean?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The ocean. By a long shot,” he said. You almost giggled at how quickly he answered. “It’s more peaceful. And far less crowded than this.” He shot a glance over at a large group in the pool bumping a volleyball to one another while shouting their calls over the upbeat music.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m gonna say the same,” you answered, “I’m not too into parties. Usually my roommate Sasha has to drag me to outings like these. I guess it’s a good thing we found ea--”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh shit. The words were coming out without second thought.</span>
  </em>
  <span> You cut yourself off mid-sentence. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Shit, I can’t play this one off</span>
  </em>
  <span>… </span>
  <em>
    <span>fucking alcohol</span>
  </em>
  <span>...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Armin’s eyes grew and his face washed a peony-pink. “Huh?” he asked, hoping you’d repeat your sentence and he’d hear what he thought he did.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I, uh…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>HEY! HEADS UP!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” a man’s voice shouted. </span>
  <em>
    <span>THWACK! </span>
  </em>
  <span>Almost as if on cue, a volleyball from the game in the pool soared into your side, causing you to topple into the cool water with a loud splash. You bobbed up for air, wiping off your eyes so that you could see. All eyes felt like they were staring at you. Occasional giggles from some of the players didn’t help, either.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh my God, lemme help you up,” Armin offered, a look of shock glossed across his face. He extended his arm. You firmly grasped onto him and he assisted you in getting out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks,” you replied, unsure if the ball was a curse causing you to embarrass yourself or a blessing from preventing you from, well, embarrassing yourself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, Jean, are there any dry towels?” Armin shouted to a tall man in the pool with messy sand-colored hair. You recognized him as one of the renters of the house Sasha had mentioned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Last I checked, no,” Jean called back, “You can try the laundry room? Once you pass the kitchen it’s down the hall to your left.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Armin hurriedly moved to shuttle you towards that destination. “Are you hurt?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, just an embarrassing fall,” you replied, still coughing a little as you spoke.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It looked pretty hard,” he stated as you two entered the interior of the house, “I was almost worried you got the wind knocked out of you or something.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, uh, fortunately no,” you stated, a bit ashamed of the water you were trailing on the dry floors.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The two of you arrived at the laundry room. It was a small, dimly-lit room with the necessary laundry appliances and shelves with linens folded on them. Armin scanned the shelves before pulling out a dry towel. He wrapped it around you, staring down at your slightly shivering form.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tough luck, huh?” he said, smiling.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I guess,” you giggled, “But thanks for helping me. You’re really kind.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His expression softened. He gazed down into your eyes. Something was very clearly tugging at the back of his mind.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey,” he murmured shyly, “Can… can I kiss you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You smiled at his sheepishness. “Please do.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You threw your arms over his broad shoulders and pulled his face down to yours, delicately pressing your lips to his. His lips were gentle and soft, and ever so eager for your embrace. You two drew apart and readjusted your position so that he could slip his tongue against your bottom lip. You parted your lips slightly to grant him access, a small moan slipping through your breath, which seemed to have elicited a certain reaction from him against your waist.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You drew yourself back from him, your chests inflating and retracting almost in harmonic unison. He held your jawline and swept his thumb against your cheek, admiring the beauty he had now finally gotten to hold in his hands. In a bold move for your personality, you reached to your back and tugged at the string of your bikini top. It gently cascaded onto the floor, revealing your bare breasts. Armin’s eyes flew open before moving to slam the door shut and fiddle with the lock.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you crazy?” he asked, “Someone could have walked by!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You took his head in your hands, not failing to notice him struggling to keep his eyes at a professional height.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Would I be crazy if I said I had been thinking about doing something like this all of freshman year?” you softly chuckled, feathering your lips against his jaw.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He tilted your chin back to face him, a newfound confidence in his spirit. “That would make two of us.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He rekindled the kiss, this time more passionate and determined. Shivers coursed through your system, your core throbbing in desire. Armin placed his free hand on your naked breast, feeling and gripping it in his hand as he roughened the kiss. He pulled his lips from you and gifted a series of light kisses down your neck as he moved towards your chest, eliciting whimpers from your kiss-swollen lips as the anticipation grew. His warm tongue painted the sensitive bud before bestowing a kiss between your breasts.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So beautiful,” he murmured against your skin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He continued to lick and suck at your tit while softly caressing the other. You threaded your fingers into his golden head of hair, your fingertips pressuring against his skull as he busily worked to blow your mind as best he could. Armin took his hands under your hips and pushed your ass up against the edge of the washing machine before bringing his lips back to yours. As he moved against you, you could feel his erection through his swimsuit against your crotch, which was almost enough to unravel you right then and there against his lips. In another swift trick of the hands, you untied the tie at his hips and pushed the cloth downwards. His situation was just what you had predicted: he was stiff, dewy at the tip, and aching for relief.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Feeling somewhat exposed, he blinked his doll-like diamond eyes at you.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you want to--”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck yes,” you murmured in a labored breath, pulling him back to your lips, missing the feel of his tongue although it had hardly been five seconds.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His wanting hands travelled down your bare body before his fingers hooked around the hips of your bikini bottom. He slowly pulled them down your legs until they free-fell down onto the floor. Now he was faced with your glistening cunt, begging for his pressure between your hips. He pulled your lips no more than an inch apart as he positioned himself against your entrance and slipped his sizable cock into your soft, warm folds. You threw your head back in delight as he rolled his hips against yours, rhythmically pumping himself into you, thrusting you further towards ecstasy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>You’re so fucking tight</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” he praised between small groans, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>God, you’re so fucking hot…</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He picked up the pace, causing you to reach for his hair as you whelped in pleasure, coaxing you over the edge as your high washed over you. The sound of your movements was so utterly sinful, the cocktail of the wetness and the breathy groans was enough to make you tighten against him during your release, which didn’t go unnoticed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>F-fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>…” he stammered as he continued his movements, bringing his lips to touch yours, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m gonna cum… Fuck… you’re gonna make me--”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He swiftly unsheathed himself with a clean </span>
  <em>
    <span>pop</span>
  </em>
  <span> before unloading against your bare thigh. Armin pressed his nose against yours and was heaving as if he had just run a marathon in scorching heat. You swung your arms around his surprisingly strong back, rising and falling under your touch.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Right then and there, all you wanted was to savor the act of euphoric intimacy you had just shared right there in a stranger’s laundry room. To feel his skin, his lips…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Talk about one hell of a crush.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>